Tempered In Flame (Deadly)
XP Colosseum, Tempered in Flame is the third stage in the game where the player can receive large amount of XP upon completing. Battleground The level starts with a 200% Kurosawah spawning, and soon 1000% Doge Darks in groups of 3 appear periodically. After some time, 3 Bun Bun Blacks 200% will also spawn. If the player takes too long (about 4.5 minutes) 100% Tackeys will appear, and will be constantly spawned until the end of the game. Strategies About Battle Items :You might want to bring a Rich Cat if the initial burst of money is not enough. Managing money at the beginning of the stage is rather difficult since Doge Darks can easily rush and destroy the base within 6 hits. :CPU Cat can be useful for meatshielding, however it may be not too useful until Bun Bun Blacks appear. :Sniper isn't nearly as useful as the strong enemies come in numbers. :Speed Up is also not that impactful (feel free to use though) as the stage is quite fast-paced. :As the stage with the 2nd highest base XP gain in the game, (other being taste of success) Cat Jobs will earn more XP for beating this stage than any other. If you can beat this stage reliably, you can get the most out of your Cat Jobs power ups here. :Treasure Radars can be used to guarantee the 1.23 million XP treasure drop. Buying Treasure Radars from the store and beating this stage is the most cost effective way to spend Cat Food on gaining XP. Strategy 1 *Bring any cheap cat that can handle Doge Darks. A good example is Paris. Urashima Taro is also useful for tanking the Doge Darks. *Bring lots of meatshields because of the 3 Bun Buns. 3 of them work, but if you experience constant defeat, consider bringing more. Also anti-Black can help a lot, for example Tin Cat can, even in low numbers, handle Kurosawah quite well. Consider bringing meatshields with different movement speeds (e.g. Crazed Cat + Mohawk Cat + Crazed Tank Cat). *Be sure to bring any cat with potential to kill all 3 Bun Buns simultaneously. Otherwise, Tackeys will appear and provide very powerful long-rang support for Bun Bun Black, and the stage would become much more difficult. Aim for good DPS ubers, or ones with Massive Damage against Black or Floating. Using Awakened Bahamut early when all three Bun Bun Blacks are still alive is virtually a waste of money on them because Awakened Bahamut will be outranged by the Bun Bun Blacks. However, Awakened Bahamut beat the Tackeys alone (with help of some meatshields). *When the Doges spawn, start meatshielding. When they gather and get near the base, kill them together. This is important: if you wait, the Doges will fill the enemy cap and if then you kill them together, Bun Buns will spawn synced and your job will be a lot easier (or a lot harder, depending on your strategy). However, be aware that their damage on the base is quite strong, and mind Kurosawah's occasional clear. *From now on: kill everything FAST. More details below. *Now Bun Buns spawn. Kill them fast, while constantly meatshielding. If your DPS is not high you're likely screwed, because Tackey's damage will hit the backlines. If this is frequent try units with range between 200 and 300, to avoid both Bun Bun and Tackey, bring extra anti-Black to lock Bun Bun, extra and faster meatshields to lock Kurosawah, and good luck. *After Bun Buns are dead, you can breathe again. If the Kurosawah is also killed, and A. Bahamut is on the lineup, deploy, wait, and win. Only Tackeys can't hurt A. Bahamut, except when it's coming. ''However, if the Kurosawah is still alive with Tackeys tightly packed, things get hairy, A note here: try to put Tackeys in front, by thinning your meatshields to mostly appear from 401-700 range from Kurosawah, and then kill the Tackeys with a 400ish range unit (probably your anit-Bun Bun unit) while stacking TIn Cats. If done correctly you win. Strategy 2 (Requires specific cats) *Bring 3 cheap meatshields with fast but different movement speeds (Crazed Cat, Mohawk Cat, Crazed Tank Cat). Bring Unevolved Urashima Taro to tank the Dark Doges. Use Paris Cat, Drama Cat and Crazed Lizard Cat for middle-ranged attacker (Drama Cat seems to be interchangeable with other cats). Use Anubis and Ganesha for heavy attacker Ganesha is crucial for powerful, long range attacks. Anubis can be changed with another Uber with well-rounded stats. Last but not least, use Awakened bahamut to ''rush the Tackeys. *Begin the stage, and upgrade your wallet to level 2 or 3. Spawn Urashima Taro, and Paris Cat. Sparsely spawn different meatshields to protect your cats. However, don't waste too much money on meatshield yet. Stack up your money while waiting for Bun Bun Blacks to appear. *When the Bun Bun Blacks appear, do not sync them if you are using this strategy. If synced, 2-3 attacks from the synced Bun Bun Blacks can kill Ganesha quickly. After Bun Bun Black gets close, spawn Ganesha, then spam all 3 meatshields alongside with Paris Cat and Urashima Taro. Also spawn Crazed Lizard Cat and Drama Cats, or even Anubis when getting extra money after defeating Doge Darks. Do this until the Bun Bun Blacks die. *The Bun Bun Blacks should knocked back and killed one-by one, but only off by several seconds. After the first Bun Bun dies, Tackeys will start appearing. Now spawn Awakened Bahamut and all other cats to quickly kill Director Kurosawah before the Tackeys made their way to the front. When Director Kurosawah dies and only Tackeys are left, stop spamming everything else except Crazed Wall Cat. *All cats except the 3 meatshields will most likely die to the Tackeys. Awakened Bahamut will miraculously slip through Tackeys' attacks and quickly clear all of them (however, Awakened Bahamut will often get hit only once). Crazed Wall Cat will help maintaining the frontline. If Awakened Bahamut didn't make it, just spam the Crazed Wall Cats until the next Awakened Bahamut is ready. Strategy 3 Lineup: ''4 meatshields with similar speed to each other (cheap ones, who cost 75), Prof. Cat Jobs (unit), A. Bahamut, 3 ubers with good range and '''not short attack animation' with good dps (Armageddon, Zeus, Rock Revengers etc.; Shingen (tf), Jizo (evolved form) and few others count for 2) and Bombercat; for the first time replace Cat Jobs with a mid tier hitter (Paris, any ultra soul that is not the Crane, Beefcake etc.), make sure that this unit is not too strong, Doge Darks must be knocked back in more than 1 hit, after the first time replace a unit that felt not needed for Cat Jobs. Battle: ''the idea is super simple, you have to use a very weak and continuosly replaced frontline to stop the advance of the enemies, without having any side advancing, so that your damage dealers can kill the Bun Buns without having Kurosawah interfearing. By using ubers with long attack animations you will be sure that they don't advance after knocking back the Bun Buns because they will be doing their attack animation. *Start by upgrading the wallet a bit, like level 3 or 4, not more; when the first Doge Darks arrive stop them by spamming meatshields, Bombercat and the mid-hitter. You should push the frontline in Kurosawah's range, then everybody will die, but don't worry, that's supposed to happen. *Use this units to stall the first Bun Bun until all 3 are there, than use the cannon and summon your strongest uber. '''Do not '''spam the mid hitter, 3 on screen at the same time are enough. If you see the enemies pushing a bit during the pauses between attacks of your uber, then you will be fine. Whenever you can, summon the other ubers and use A.Bahamut to speed the killing part up. *In teory, at a certain point of the fight, the Bun Buns will die, and Kurosawa will kill your Ubers while an horde of Tackeys comes closer. Now you have won. Keep spamming Bombercat, the mid-hitter and meatschields and you will be fine; if your mid hitter can stay in Tackey's range, even better. A Bahamut must be summoned again to help, time it so that he arrives just after Kurosawah's attack, the Bombercats will keep Bahamut fairly safe by freezing the Director. *In the end your units will kill all Tackeys and Kurosawah, reaching freely the enemy base. = Strategy 4 (ft. King Gamereon) All you need to win this stage are some meatshields, Bombercat, a cheaper area-attacker to deal with the early Doge Dark rush (Cyborg or Pizza Cat works fine), and King Gamereon. Note: this strategy takes about 10 mins, but it's pretty easy. It leverages the fact that, provided with proper meatshielding and Bombercat's occasional freeze, King Gamereon is virtually impossible to kill, even when Tackeys appear. When the level starts, upgrade your wallet once, then stop the Doge Dark rush by deploying Bombercat, some meatshields and Cyborg or Pizza Cat. Once you have enough money, send out Gamereon. From this point on, it's pretty straightforward: spam your meatshields and Bombercat, while saving your money. Avoid sending out money-draining cats like Cyborg, because after the Doge Darks die, this stage is pretty scarce on money. Send out a second Gamereon, once he's recharged. If you have other anti-black ubers with high health and/or range, like Nurse Cat or Vars, you can send them out as well to speed up the process. Don't use cats like Awakened Bahamut, because he'll die quickly and you'll run low on money. Strategy 5 (ft. Catman) Using a high levelled Catman (about 25), 3 cheap meatshields (preferably including Crazed Cat) and Crazed Wall (at least level 16), and powerful ranged attackers (such as Cyborg or even Cameraman), you can stall the Bun Buns until they die, without ever letting them touch your Catman or ranged attacker stack. For the end, you can include a high DPS unit too (Crazed UFO). More Ubers work, especially if it is anti-Black or Floating. Fill the rest with Catcombos (because money isn't too plentiful, and by the time the Bun Buns die, you've basically won). At the beginning, send out Crazed Walls to group the Doge Darks. When they are close to the base, send out one last Crazed Wall, and just after they have killed it and are in the same spot, spawn some ranged attackers to kill them. Save up some more and start spamming meatshields, and when you are sure they have advanced enough to trigger Kurosawah, spawn Catman. The Bun Buns will spawn and intercept Catman and your ranged attackers on the way to Kurosawah, saving them from death. As soon as all three Bun Buns arrive, fire your Cat Cannon and sync them. Each attack from Catman almost results in a knockback, so if you have enough ranged attackers, the Bun Buns are under control. From now on, you should occasionally let the Bun Buns push, but not too far. If you don't, Catman will knock them back too far and will get killed by Kurosawah. When the Bun Buns die, Catman will get sniped by Kurosawah and the Tackeys will start coming. Don't waste your money on meatshields anymore; just send out an occasional Crazed Cat to stop Kurosawah from advancing. Spam your ranged attackers and your high DPS to knockback Kurosawa, kill the Tackeys, and use the money to spawn Catman and get a few hits. Don't be afraid to use Professor Cat Jobs' combo for extra XP. He won't take up a useful slot anyways. Strategy 6 Lineup 1: Groucho Cat (Lv 15 but only used for combo), Wargod Nobunaga (Lv 15), Awakened Bahamut (Lv 30), Any other 2 powerful or fast cats. Lineup 2: Mohawk Cat (Lv 20 +30), Manic Mohawk Cat (Lv 20), Crazed Wall (Lv 21), Bombercat (Lv 25) Baby Carriage (Lv 35). (Those were the levels of my Cats.) Combos: Freeze Up (Sm): Vengeful Cat (Groucho) and Oda Nobunaga Items: Rich Cat (recommended), Cat Jobs and Treasure Radar for more XP The point of this strategy is to make Director Kurosawa (the boss) to stay at the base and perma-freeze him while your damage dealing cats like awakened bahamut to quickly kill him. When the battle starts, spam your fast meat shields; Macho Cat, Manic Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat and Bombercat to stall Director and the Dark Doges while also freezing them with Bombercat. You have to make sure that Director gets frozen quickly or else he'll destroy your cats and meat shields. Your bombercat must be strong enough to knock back the dark doges in order to get to Director. The Manic Mohawk Cat if sent immediately after it starts, will trigger Director's attack in which with his cooldown, it allows your Bombercat to get to him safely and freeze him. Continue to spam the 4 units until he is at the base. Once he's right at the base where he cannot be knocked back further since he's the boss, get your damage dealing cats and Baby Carriage out to kill Director. The wave from Baby Carriage can knockback the enemies that's behind Director which will be useful. For the rest for the time being, keep spamming your cats to destroy the base. Enjoy! '''Strategy 6.1 (By Lucas IV)' Lineup 1: Two freeze combos, Awakened Bahamut (Lv 30) Lineup 2: Manic Mohawk Cat (Lv 20), Manic Eraser Cat (Lv 20 can work, but recommend at least lv 30), Bombercat (Lv 25-30), Manic Lion (Lv 20/30), Manic Flying/Jizo or any other cheap DPS unit. Basically the same as the strategy above, spawn manic mohawk first off to reset Kurosawah's attack and spam Manic Mohawk, Manic eraser, Bomber cat and Manic Lion to perma-freeze Kurosawah and dark doges. When the dark doges die, you should have enough money to spawn A.Behamut, keep spamming everything except combo units and you should win. Enjoy your truck load of XP! Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOJUFDqZG28 Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01124.html Category:Guerrilla Stages Category:XP Guerrilla Stages